Truly Mine
by Axis Shreave
Summary: "When I met you,I never knew I'd fall for you. You waited for me,even when I was getting too frustrating to handle. You went through a lot for me,Maxon. And now,I don't think I deserve you at all."


**This is my first story for The Selection series,I just recently finished it and I am in love with everything. I hope you'll like this,that's all. Moving on,then!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection Trilogy.**

* * *

America's heart clenched as she saw Maxon leaning in to kiss the girl in front of him. That girl turning out to be none other than Kriss Ambers. The glass bowl in her hands slipped and made the distinct sound of glass shattering as it came in contact with the floor.

A lone tear slides down America's face as everything falls into place. Realization hits her like a ton of bricks as she felt like someone grabbed her heart out from her chest. America is hit by a wave of emotions,ranging from jealousy,sadness and anger.

But one thought only comes to mind.

_I'm in love with Maxon Shreave._

She then notices that the two were staring at her wide-eyed,both surprised by her presence. America quickly wipes her tears away and fakes a smile before giving a small curtsy.

"It seems that Illea has its new princess. Congratulations,Kriss. You deserve it." Her voice has a hint of sadness that breaks Maxon's heart as he steps away from Kriss.

"America.."

The redhead only smiles as she turns around and walks away,planning to go back to her room. She would probably need to start packing her belongings and everything. After all,it seems that Maxon had fallen for Kriss' charms.

"America,please I-"

But Maxon is unable to finish his sentence,beause America was already running off,tears falling freely down her cheeks. She could hear Kriss calling after her as well,but she didn't stop. She continued to run until she found herself in front of her room,Aspen on guard.

"Mer?" Aspen looks at America's slightly red nose and pink cheeks. He would have thought it was cute,but right now,he was angry.

"Aspen,don't-"

"I'm going to kill him!" Aspen turns red as he clenches his fists and proceeds to walk past America,but he stops when he feels her hand on his wrist. His heart breaks at this,as he slowly turns to look at America. She had a emotionless face on,but her eyes were filled with sadness.

America Singer was his best friend and former lover. He knew her better than anyone else. The look on her face resembled the way she looked at him when he broke up with her. The look of heartbreak.

The love of his life's heart was broken. And it crushed him even more that he knew it was because she loved Prince Maxon Shreave. He knew that America truly did love him. Even when she seemed was certain she wasn't,he knew. He had prepared himself for this moment,a few times before-but he always hoped that the day America would realize her feelings for the future king of Illea would _never _come.

Aspen only looks away as he pulls his arm out of her hold and steps towards the door. He rests his hand on the doorknob and smiles at her as he twists the knob and opens the door for her.

"Goodnight,Lady Singer."

America only nods as she walks into her room,unable to speak. She was guilty that it had come to this,where Aspen saw her heartbroken over someone else. Over someone she now loved. And that someone,was not him for the first time.

America lies down,staring at the ceiling. She finally closes her eyes and wills herself to sleep,for tomorrow will be a big day. And she did not want to look horrible on the day the Prince chooses Kriss Ambers for his wife. She needed to be happy for him.

_After all,she was his friend._

"Miss!"

"Miss,wake up!"

"Miss Singer!"

America's eyes open,and she sees the face of a guard she has never seen before. It takes her a moment to realize that the rebel alarm was going off. Immediately,America sat up and slipped her flats on and let the guard drag her out,since she didn't really know what was going on.

"What's happening?!" She yelled over the noise,more concerned than terrified.

"They're after you,Miss! We don't know why,but that's all we know. We must hurry!" He exclaimed,trying to move as fast as he can without hurting her. Suddenly America hears a rebel scream behind her and a gunshot. America yelps as pain shoots up her left side.

The guard is surprised, as he opened up a secret passage and pushing her into it. The girl turned at the guard with wide eyes who only yelled for her to go.

So she did. America ran as fast as she could as she heard gunshots and the door slide close behind her. She didn't care about the pain. She needed to know that Maxon was safe. She didn't stop running until she set foot into the safe room,only to have eyes on her.

She looks around panting and notices Maxon,looking at her with a horrified face. She chuckles inwardly,knowing that it was probably because of her bleeding waist. She forces as smile before she falls down to the ground,tired and thirsty.

Her eyes started to close as people circled around her,screaming for help as she was scooped into a familiar pair of arms. America sees Maxon's face looking at her while whispering something she couldn't make out.

She chuckles and gulps as she lets out a hoarse whisper.

"_You're safe."_


End file.
